myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrap Beast Swarm Deck
Feel free to improvize among the selection. I use this setting because of the recycling and the removing from play set-up. This Deck is to be used in Traditional Format only. It is meant for very casual play. Thank you. 40 card Deck 21 Monsters Ryko, Lightsorn Hunter x3 Scrap Beast x3 Scrap Chimera x3 Scrap Goblin x2 Scrap Golem x1 Super-Nimble Mega Hamster x2 Dandylion x2 Morphing Jar x1 Nimble Momonga x3 Moja x1 12 Spells Scrap Storm x3 Pot Of Avarice x2 Mystical Space Typhoon x2 Giant Trunade x1 Book of Moon x1 Monster Reborn x1 Scapegoat x1 Guts of Steel x1 9 Traps Trap Stun x3 Bottomless Trap Hole x2 Dimensional Prison x2 Mirror Force x1 Extra Deck (11 cards) Scrap Dragon x3 Scrap Archfiend x2 Stardust Dragon x2 Naturia Beast x1 Goyo Guardian x1 Colossal Fighter x1 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier x1 Strategies -This Deck is ment to Mill and Recycle cards, this strategy helps bring out the monsters you want in the grave or the hand at the beginning of matches quickly. -Important monsters to have at hand are: Chimera, Golem, Dandylion, Ryko, Nimble Momonga, and Mega Hamster. It is important to recycle these monters with "Scrap" effects or Pot of Averice. -To be successful in battles, synchro summon quickly and recycle. For Example: Normal Chrimera to secial Scrap Beast, then synchro Scrap Dragon, when Scrap Dragon is destroyed special Goblin or Scrap Beast, then return Chimera to your hand and repeat. This strategy is use in most,if not all Scrap Decks. -This deck is also considered a stall deck, in some ways, because of its use of tokens and Goblin to prevent opponents attacks from following through. These tokens are also usefull to synchro summon monsters. Description of Monster Effects -Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter: (FLIP) you can destroy 1 card on the field. Send the top three cards of your deck to the grave -Scrap Beast: If this face-up defence position card is selected as an attack target, destroy this card at the end of the battle phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the grave, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your grave and add it to your hand. -Scrap Chimera: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Scrap" monster, and all the other Synchro Material Monsters must also be "Scrap" monsters. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. -Scrap Goblin: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, destroy this card at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, except "Scrap Goblin", and add it to your hand. -Scrap Golem: Once per turn, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to either player's side of the field. -Super-Nimble Mega Hamster: (Flip) You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position. -Dandylion: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Fluff Tokens" (Plant/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon during the turn they are Special Summoned. -Morphing Jar: (FLIP) Both players discard all cards in their hands. The both players draw 5 cards. Synchro Plays -Scrap Dragon Lv 8: Chimera + Scrap Beast, Golem + Goblin, 4 tokens + Scrap Beast. -Scrap Archfiend Lv 7: Chrimera + Goblin, 4 tokens + Goblin. -Stardust Dragon Lv 8: Golem + Goblin, 4 tokens + Scrap Beast. -Naturia Beast: 2 EARTH tokens + Scrap Beast, 3 EARTH tokens + Goblin, Morphing Jar + Goblin. -Goyo Guardian Lv 6: 2 tokens + Scrap Beast, 3 tokens + Goblin, Morphing Jar + Scrap Beast. -Colossal Fighter Lv 8: Golem + Goblin, 4 tokens + Scrap Beast. -Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Lv 6: 2 tokens + Scrap Beast, 3 tokens + Goblin, Morphing Jar + Scrap Beast.